


Perfect Distraction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco cheers Harry up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Draco cheers Harry up.

**Title:** Perfect Distraction  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Next Generation  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco cheers Harry up.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect Distraction

~

“Reckless, foolish--” Harry raged.

Draco smiled. “I imagine the last generation thought the same about us.”

“We never did anything this mad.” Harry gesticulated at the _Prophet_. It declared another daring and successful raid by Aurors James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. “We used standard procedures.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “We did?”

Harry flushed and looked away. “Mostly.”

“Mm.” Draco pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Come on. Let’s go to bed. You can worry about the kids tomorrow.” He grinned. “I’ll show you _my_ daring moves.”

Harry sighed, yet followed. “Stop trying to distract me.”

“It usually works.”

“Good point.”

~


End file.
